


Delicate

by mossstockings



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, coffee shop au kind of???, i wrote this at 1 am im fine, idk - Freeform, kristoff and anna are cute and i would die for them, kristoff loves animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossstockings/pseuds/mossstockings
Summary: Anna notices a handsome stranger who seems to be more than a little overworked.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> In a cozy mood but also hella depressed about finals and this is the result. Big yikes.

Anna couldn’t help but stare at the man across the library. He had arrived that morning, just as she was beginning her shift, his arms laden with textbooks and binders stuffed with notes. He’d seated himself at a table near the collection desk, where Anna spent her days sorting through stacks of books and fining various accounts for late and missing volumes, much to the chagrin of the library’s patrons. 

While the man would’ve typically fallen into the unremarkable blur of the day’s crowd, the longer he stayed the more he stood out. Other people came and went, yet he remained, his desk gradually buried under papers and highlighters and his posture growing more hunched and tired as the hours dragged on. 

By this point, the library was vacant and it was time to close. Anna lifted her purse from the back of her chair and slipped it over her shoulder. Then, with a deep breath, approached the table.

“Hello,” she said. 

The man startled, his head whipping up from the passage in front of him and his bloodshot eyes meeting Anna’s. He relaxed when he realized it was only her. “Sorry, you surprised me,” he said. 

Anna’s cheeks heated. Despite the exhaustion evident in his face, there was a sort of rugged charm that came with the square of his jaw and warm brown of his eyes. “Sorry to bother you,” she said. “It’s just time to close up for the night and I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

The man slumped in his chair and sighed, “Shit, I totally lost track of time, sorry about that. I’m never going to pass this final.” He buried his face in his enormous hands and groaned.

“What are you studying for?” Anna asked, feeling a pang of sympathy for the man.

“Honestly, I’m not sure anymore,” he answered. He gathered his supplies and shoved them into a black backpack at his feet. “I want to say it’s zoology.” 

“You know, I know a coffee shop down the street you could work in,” Anna said. 

The man slung his back over his shoulder and rose from the chair. He stared at Anna for a moment, eyebrows raised. “How far?” he asked.

“Hardly a block down,” Anna replied. “I can show you the way.” 

The man hesitated, “I don’t think most girls let strange men walk around with them at night.”

Anna rolled her eyes. “I’m trying to help you,” she said. “You can come or not.”

He gestured towards the doors, “Lead the way.”

Anna headed for the exit, the man trailing behind her. The frigid December air nipped at her nose and cheeks as she stepped outside. 

“I don’t think I caught your name,” the man said. 

Anna spun and faced him as he let the library doors slam and lock behind him. The moonlight shimmered in his golden hair and his breath came out in clouds against the black night. 

“Anna,” she said, her stomach churning. “My name is Anna.”

The man tipped his head, “Good to meet you, Anna. I’m Kristoff.” 

_ Kristoff _ . His name conjured images of jagged mountains covered with evergreens and icy Nordic seas stretching to the horizon. It suited him.

“How far until we get to this coffee place?” Kristoff asked, falling into step beside her.

“Just a few more blocks,” she answered. “The owner keeps them open most of the night and I always go there after my shifts at the library.”

They continued down the sidewalk, past storefronts decorated in garlands and fake snow in anticipation of Christmas. Warm yellow light spilled from the windows into the gray winter’s tableau, accentuating the dips and curves of Kristoff’s neck and shoulders. Finally, they reached the coffee shop. 

“Here we are,” Anna said. She pushed open the door and entered, Kristoff following. As soon as she stepped over the threshold, she was overwhelmed by the scent of coffee beans and pastries. Christmas music played over the speakers, mingling with the murmur of conversation among the customers. 

“This isn’t so bad,” Kristoff said, seating himself at a table by the window. 

Anna joined him. “It’s one of my favorite places to study,” she answered. “You know, just take a break from everything and enjoy life.”

Kristoff met her eyes and smiled, “I know exactly what you’re talking about.”

She flushed and averted her eyes. “So, you’re taking zoology?” she asked, desperate to make conversation.

“Yeah,” Kristoff replied, his eyes suddenly brightening. “I’m an animal science major. I want to be a vet someday.” 

“That’s interesting, what got you into that?” Anna said.

He shrugged, “I’ve just always loved animals. I grew up on a farm with my family and just kind of ended up loving animals. Sometimes, you just have a calling and you know that’s what you have to do. That’s how it was for me.” His face took on a sort of dreaminess for a moment before he suddenly snapped back into reality. “It’s my passion. What about you? What are you majoring in?”

“Theater. I’m probably the only person working at the library who isn’t an english major,” she replied, laughing. 

“How’d you end up doing that?” Kristoff asked.

“It’s a work-study thing,” she said. “Have to pay tuition somehow.”

He nodded, “I get that. My parents died when I was pretty young and I was raised by my grandparents who own a farm, so god knows I don’t have money for college.” He lowered his face.

Anna’s heart was heavy for him. She studied the heaviness in his shoulders and the furrow in his brow: remnants of a life of tragedy and burden. 

“I lost my parents, too,” she said in a low voice. 

Kristoff’s gaze lifted. “I would say sorry, but I know from experience that doesn’t make it better,” he said. 

“You don’t have to say sorry,” she said, meeting his eyes. A smile crossed her lips, “Understanding means far more.”

They sat for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes over the soft hum of the coffee machine. Time seemed to freeze and for a beat the soft flurries of snow outside paused, the world grinded to a halt, and the only thing that remained was Kristoff and Anna. 

They suddenly seemed to notice the pause and glanced away. Time resumed. 

“It’s nice to know I’m not alone,” Kristoff said. 

Anna couldn’t help the warmth flooding her chest, “Yeah, it is.”

Kristoff peered at his phone and realized it was nearly midnight. “Dammit,” he said. “I lost track of time. I need to get home and rest up for class in the morning.” He stood and began gathering his belongings.

“Wait!” Anna said. 

Kristoff paused and looked at her, “Yes?”

Anna’s cheeks were suddenly hot, “Let me get your number so we can meet up again.” 

“Already one step ahead of you,” Kristoff answered. He handed her his phone already opened to a blank contact. Anna punched in her name and number and returned it to him. 

“See you again soon?” she asked as he shoved it into his pocket and walked away. 

He paused at the door, “I’ll be sure of it.” With one last grin, he waved goodbye to Anna and left. She watched as he headed down the street, her heart warm and fluttering as he grew smaller and smaller, disappearing into the freezing night. 


End file.
